Sexperience - Minutes
Attendance: Anna-Maria Kritikos, Katie Mcdermott, Ritu Sehdev, Rachael Peters, Jessica Pursell, Ranjna Kaur Sharma What we did: *Came up with name and target audience for campaign (14 - 21year old males and females) *Brainstormed plan of action including visiting clinics and local schools *Discussed main topics to research Aims for next week: *All members to bring research for 8th February seminar *Finalise main topic areas and campaigns aim Annamariakritikosmdx 12:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 10:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RachaelPetersMDX 10:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Jessicapurssellmdx 10:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC RituSehdevMDX 10:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) OI091@live.mdx.ac.uk 00:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Week 15 'Attendance:' Anna-Maria Kritikos, Katie Mcdermott, Rachael Peters, Jessica Pursell, Ranjna Kaur Sharma, 'Apologies:' Ritu Sehdev 'What we did:' *Delegated individual research/tasks to each member of the group *Finalised aim of campaign: to reduce rates of teenage pregnancies and sexually transmitted diseases in our local area and other parts of london 'Aims for next week:' Tasks and research to be completed by 15/02/11: *'Anna-Maria:' Contraception survey *'Katie:' STI research (most common) *'Ranjna:' Interview with teenage parent *'Jessica:' Contraception research (options available/most effective ect..) *'Rachael:' Pregnancy rates in local area and clinics available *'Ritu:' Research on recent news on sexual health Annamariakritikosmdx 22:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RachaelPetersMDX 17:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Jessicapurssellmdx 14:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 10:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RituSehdevMDX 10:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Week 16 Attendance: Rachael Peters, Katie Mcdermott, Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Ritu Sehdev, Anna-Maria Kritikos, Olga .J. Iga -Magero Apologies: Jessica Pursell What we did: *Handed out contraception surveys to males and females 14-21 *Continued research Aims for next week: *Gather results and carry out interviews Annamariakritikosmdx 14:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RachaelPetersMDX 10:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 10:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RituSehdevMDX 10:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) OI091@live.mdx.ac.uk 00:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Week 17 Attendance: Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Ritu Sehdev, Anna-Maria Kritikos, Rachael Peters, Olga . J. Iga - Magero, Katie Mcdermott, Jessica Pursell, What we did: *Discussed strategy and aims *Planned action stages Tasks: *Rachael: Presentation *Jessica: Student questionnaire *Anna-Maria: Information flyers *Ranjna: Research for presentation Annamariakritikosmdx 14:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RachaelPetersMDX 17:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RituSehdevMDX 04:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) OI091@live.mdx.ac.uk 00:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Jessicapurssellmdx 23:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 14:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Week 19 Attendance: Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Ritu Sehdev, Anna-Maria Kritikos, Katie Mcdermott,Olga J. Iga - Magero, Jessica Pursell Apologies: Rachel Peters Progress: *Poster and flyers in progress *Presentation completed *Interview with secondary school teacher is scheduled *Surveys completed *Funding for prints in progress Annamariakritikosmdx 14:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RituSehdevMDX 04:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) OI091@live.mdx.ac.uk 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Jessicapurssellmdx 23:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 14:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Week 20 Attendance: Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Rachael Peters, Anna-Maria Kritikos,Olga .J. Iga - Magero Apologies: Katie Mcdermott, Jessica Pursell, Ritu Sehdev Tasks: *Ranjna: Facebook group & Myspace page *Anna-Maria: Posters and Flyers completed *Presentation final *Run through presenation in prep for next Monday Annamariakritikosmdx 09:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *RachaelPetersMDX 17:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *RituSehdevMDX 04:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *OI091@live.mdx.ac.uk 00:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *Jessicapurssellmdx 23:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Week 21 Attendance: Olga J. Iga Magero , Ritu Sehdev Apologies: Katie Mcdermott, Jessica Pursell, Rachael Peters, Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Anna Maria Kritikos, Progress *Members continuing with research. *Each member carrying out individual tasks as given in above minutes. *Group will meet again week 22 onwards and present final work after a run through of the campaign Annamariakritikosmdx 23:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Jessicapurssellmdx 23:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RituSehdevMDX 20:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RachaelPetersMDX 10:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 10:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Week 22-23 Attendance: Katie Mcdermott, Jessica Pursell, Rachael Peters, Ranjna Kaur Sharma, Anna Maria Kritikos, Olga J. Iga Magero , Ritu Sehdev Progress: *Attempted to organize assembly with local school County contacted head of year for year 9. *Distributed flyers and posters *Raising awareness through social networking *Questioned teens about sexual health and filmed - linked to Ranjna's JCM film Annamariakritikosmdx 11:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RanjnaKaurSharmamdx 15:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) KatieMcDermottMDX 14:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *